


Bruised

by LunaLeaf (Nixye)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixye/pseuds/LunaLeaf
Summary: After the rocket blast Eddie is covered in bruises.





	Bruised

After the rocket blast Eddie is covered in bruises. As time passes they turn the usual weird colors and fade. He avoids looking at them. He avoids everything these days. Mostly he stares at the ceiling wondering if it's ever going to not hurt to breathe. 

One day he realizes that his bruises have all faded to faint yellow except one. One didn't fade, it got darker. It's a black splotch across his side now and he's pretty sure it's bigger than it was originally, though it is hard to tell since so much of his skin was covered in bruises. He wishes he had paid more attention to them as he stares at it in the mirror. He slowly brushes his fingers across the black bruise and tears come to his eyes as the black slowly swirls and follows his fingers.


End file.
